moonlight
by Milica-tanja
Summary: Jyuushirou and Shunsui are born in a loving family. Retsu and Nanao are daughters of Jyuushirou's business partner. One day Mr Unohana goes missing after the plane he was on, crashes. Now it's up to Jyuushirou's parents to take care of the girls. pairings: UkiUno, ShunNanao, Hitsumatsu, YoruKisuke
1. Chapter 1

Bleach ~ T Kubo  
Miyu and Haruki ~ Jyuushirou's parents.  
Saki ~ Jyuushirou's one year younger sister  
Izumi ~ Shunsui's mother.  
Sayuri ~ Jyuushirou's youngest sister.

* * *

It was around the 20th century when the family Ukitake lived in the country side of Japan.  
The old Lord Toushirou Ukitake died a few years back. His widow Akemi now ruled her family with the so called iron fist in a velvet glove

She had to her big regret only two children, Haruki and Izumi.  
Both were wonderful children though.  
They both inherited their father's silver hair and Haruki had his green eyes while Izumi her eyes were as grey as from her mother.  
As they grew up many heads turned to take a second look at the young lord and lady Ukitake.  
Many young men and women from all ranks hoped to make chance at one of the Ukitake siblings.  
Izumi however was very picky and married a guy who no one ever seen before.  
Haruki however married at the age of 18 after he got his 16 years old girlfriend pregnant.  
Miyu was not even from nobility; her grandmother was the governess was Haruki and Izumi.

Lord Toushirou and Lady Akemi had no other choice than to let them marry even if Miyu was not the perfect match in the eyes of the society.  
She was a shy and timid girl but very well mannered and she adored her husband.  
She had midnight black hair with light green eyes.

Haruki and Miyu got 6 kids together. Jyuushirou the eldest was a copy of his father qua looks but had his mother's gentleness.  
Saki was next to Jyuushirou the eldest and Sayuri was the baby of the family as youngest. She was a female version of her eldest brother.  
They also had 3 boys who just like Sayuri, inherited their mother's dark looks.

Izumi married at the age of 20 to Kazuki Kyoraku, an elderly man who was very calm and thoughtful, which balanced out her impulsive and playful nature.  
Shortly after their marriage she got pregnant and her son who she worships was born.  
They named him Shunsui.

The new generation grew up together.  
Shunsui and Jyuushirou were practically brothers despite the age gap of 4 years and also the fact they changed like night and day.  
Shunsui had a pair of grey eyes and brown curls. He had his mother's character.  
Jyuushirou had his dad's looks and his mother's kindness and timid side.  
Together those boys were more than half of the time up to mischief.  
Genryusai Yamamoto, their godfather and home tutor, often told their parents that before he met the boys, his hair and beard were black but in the few years he spend with them, his hair fell off and his beard turned white.  
To Jyuushirou it always was Sensei but Shunsui called him what people would consider disrespectful, YamaJi.

It was a windy day in January when he heard his dad talking on the phone.  
There was nothing new about that since his dad had his own company which he ran together with his business partner Rei Unohana.  
"Dad?" Jyuushirou called softly as he saw his father lean his forehead against the wall.  
Haruki turned around. "Jyuu..."  
The child took a glass of water for him and waited for him to calm down.  
"Rei-san went missing...the plane he was on crashed but they didn't find his body..."  
Jyuushirou didn't need to know more. He knew his father felt guilty because he send Rei to Brazil to sign the new business deal. His thoughts traveled to Rei his daughters Retsu from 12 and baby Nanao from a few months.  
Rin Unohana died at the birth of Nanao 6 months ago but Rei worshiped his daughters.  
He had met Retsu a few times at parties and got along well with her. Shunsui loved teasing her though.  
"Dad, let's go to Retsu-san and her sister to tell the news. They are probably just at home with their governess"  
Haruki nodded. "That's the least I can do for my best friend."

Jyuushirou looked admiring at Retsu who stayed very calm under the news of her missing father. Of course she cried a bit but she didn't become hysterical nor did she blame his father.  
"I suppose this means that we will be in an orphanage until my father is found?" Retsu questioned.  
Haruki shook his head. "No, I will not allow that. You will live with us. Miyu will be delighted to have two other daughters."  
The governess took everything calmly and thanked Haruki for paying her before leaving.  
Jyuushirou took Nanao out of her crib while his dad put most important things of the girls in his car.  
A pair of blue eyes looked up to him and he even got a smile.  
"She is beautiful ne?" Retsu went to stand next to him and stroked Nanao's hair.  
He nodded. "She looks like you."  
Retsu got shy and quickly grabbed a few toys from Nanao and walked to the car.  
Jyuushirou stared pondering at her back. She was different... he wondered if she wanted to become his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach ~ T Kubo  
Miyu and Haruki ~ Jyuushirou's parents.  
Saki ~ Jyuushirou's one year younger sister  
Izumi ~ Shunsui's mother.  
Sayuri ~ Jyuushirou's youngest sister.

sorry it is short but the next one I will make longer, I promise.

* * *

Retsu and Nanao were already a month at the Ukitake family.  
Miyu was more than delighted to have two more girls. She could spend hours rocking the baby and talking to her and played with Retsu's hair and often cuddled her.  
Jyuushirou and Retsu acted like little parents for Nanao and loved going to the park with her.

Shunsui was very fascinated by the baby and could spend hours playing with her on the ground and pulling funny faces to him.  
Nanao could already stand with support and he loved letting her hold his shoulders so she could stand.  
That day Nanao managed to stand with help of him and with a bright smile her hands disappeared in the mass of curls, pulling them all sides.  
That was not cute for Shunsui and he started wailing for his mother.  
Jyuushirou gently peeled Nanao's small fingers out of the curls and put her on his hip. He rolled his eyes at his cousin. "You are such a baby, Shunsui."  
"I am no baby!" the other boy protested and rubbed his head. "I swear she is a little demon lately! I don't want to get bald! I am only 8 years old!"  
Jyuushirou simply gave him a playful punch in his back. "You are so loud and noisy"  
Shunsui stuck out his tongue and played with Nanao's hand.  
The baby girl had other ideas though and tried to put his finger in her mouth.  
Shunsui who had seen her two teeth, quickly pulled away. "Nooo! You will not hurt me again" he cried out and ran to his mother  
"wimp" Jyuushirou mumbled. He kissed Nanao's cheek and inhaled her baby scent. He loved kids very much and adored his younger siblings.  
Retsu joined him and kissed her little sister. "Why is Shunsui wailing again?"  
"Nanao pulled his hair and tried to put his finger in her mouth." Jyuushirou chuckled.  
"ah" Retsu smiled lightly.

Later that evening, Izumi wanted to go home but Shunsui but he had other ideas.  
"I want to stay" he whined.  
"Baby, it's already hectic enough here for uncle Haruki and aunt Miyu"  
Shunsui sat down and pouted. "Retsu nee-sama would teach me how to make dinner" he realized his mistake and put a hand on his mouth. "uh oh..."  
"Since when are you interested in cooking, Shun?" Izumi questioned amused.  
He blushed and shrugged. "I...want to surprise you sometimes with a meal since dad is often away"  
Izumi felt her heart melt and hugged him tightly. "Silly boy"  
Shunsui happily snuggled into his mother. "I love you, mommy"  
"I love you too, baby" She replied softly.  
"If I come home with you, can I sleep with you in your bed?" He gave her his puppy eyes and sweetest smile.  
"Okay because your dad is gone for the weekend" She smiled and lifted him up wincing slightly because of his weight. "baby, what do they give you to eat here? You are getting heavier each day"  
"Bricks" He replied with an innocent smile.  
Izumi laughed and put him down again. "You know what? Let's give your aunt and uncle a bit of rest, how about you, Jyuu-kun, Retsu-chan, Saki-chan and I go out for dinner? There is a new Indo-food restaurant opened not far from our home and afterwards we can go to an arcade."  
Shunsui nearly knocked his mother off her feet with the bear hug. "You are awesome, mom!" he already ran away to find his cousins.  
"Jyuu nii, Retsu nee and Saki nee!" he yelled. "We're going out!"

Izumi popped her head around the corner of the living room where Haruki and Miyu were playing with Sayuri and Nanao.  
"Nii-sama, I am taking Jyuu, Saki and Retsu for dinner and afterwards to an arcade"  
"Sure, if you can handle them" her brother grinned.  
"Don't worry" She smiled. "Mom is coming along so I will manage"  
Miyu got up "I will get them ready for you then"  
Izumi waved it away. "Don't bother, I'll take them like this. They will play again and get hot and sweaty anyways."  
"Izumi, thank you" Miyu smiled. "You do so much for my kids"  
The other woman shrugged. "If you can take Shunsui as your son, why can't your kids be mine too?" she hugged her sister in law. "Have fun with the little ones."

"Shunsui, why do you always have to shout?" Jyuushirou questioned weary.  
The younger boy just waved the grumbling away. "Mom is taking us out for dinner and to the arcade"  
"Who is us?" Retsu informed calmly.  
"You, Jyuu nii, Saki nee and I" Shunsui was practically bouncing.  
"Alright, go tell Saki-chan then. She is in her room" Retsu replied sweetly. "Jyuu, get a shirt and your jeans so I can see if they need ironing"  
"You act like aunt Miyo towards uncle Haruki" Shunsui observed.  
"Shunsui, get out before I kick you out" Jyuushirou replied weary. "Quit teasing Retsu-san. She is being helpful and nothing more."


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach ~ T Kubo  
Miyu and Haruki ~ Jyuushirou's parents.  
Saki ~ Jyuushirou's one year younger sister  
Izumi ~ Shunsui's mother.  
Sayuri ~ Jyuushirou's youngest sister.

sorry it is short but the next one I will make longer, I promise.

* * *

It was Nanao's first birthday and everyone was chattering and laughing.  
Jyuushirou observed everything with a light smile and made a small talk with all guests of his parents.  
A few girls tried to flirt with him which made him very uncomfortable.  
He knew he was tall and mature for a 14 years old but he was not interested in any of those girls.  
Automatically his thoughts traveled to Retsu.  
He was comfortable in her presence and he loved spending time with her.  
She never tried flirting with him nor did she tease him.  
"Jyuushirou-san" Retsu's soft voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"H..Hai?" He squeaked facing the subject of his musings. His eyes softened at the sight of the infant in Retsu's arms.  
"Can you hold Nanao for a bit? Your mom seemed to have trouble with the catering so I will take a look to see if she needs anything"  
He nodded and took the child from her.  
Nanao looked at him with a serious expression.  
Jyuushirou smiled gently at her. "What are you thinking of, Kurai utsukushi-sa?"  
"papa" she replied with a tiny smile and hugged him.  
Jyuushirou stared dazed while holding on to the child tightly. "I..."  
Saki, who had heard the child put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "You and Retsu nee are her parents. Don't ever doubt that"  
Jyuushirou was really confused but at the same time it warmed his entire being more than he could describe.  
"papa, hungry" Nanao tugged on his hair.  
"Well then let's find your bottle of formula shall we?" He smiled tenderly.  
Nanao nodded.  
When Nanao saw Retsu in the kitchen her face brightened. "mama!"  
Unohana looked up in surprise. "Sweetie?" she looked questioning at Jyuushirou.  
He gave her a tender smile which made her turn into mush.  
In an impulse he bend forward and brushed his lips against hers soft and tender.  
Retsu turned red and nearly stumbled but jyuushirou caught her smoothly with one arm.  
Nanao giggled but as her stomach rumbled her smile turned into a scowl.  
Retsu handed the bottle to Jyuushirou and gently worked him out of the kitchen.

Jyuushirou went to sit on the swing by the koi pond and gave Nanao her bottle.  
The child eagerly drank the formula while gazing into his green eyes.  
"You decided to choose me as your daddy so I will do my best to be the best father I can be for you" he promised her.  
She was like a mini version of Retsu and he felt such a strong wave of love for the child washing over him that it overwhelmed him and he felt tears stinging.  
"My beautiful princess" he whispered. "You are mine and Retsu's and no one will be able to change that"  
He made a mental note to talk it over with his parents about giving Nanao his name.  
She'd grow up knowing nothing but love and adoration.  
"Retsu..." Jyuushirou pondered. "If they'd be Nanao's parents than he needed to find the courage to ask the mother of his child out right?"  
A silly smile formed as he thought of the girl he loved so much.  
He cradled the child gently and his lips automatically formed the words to a lullaby.  
_Yuki ga furu _  
_Shizukana Lullaby utau awai yokogao _  
_Toji komerareta chiisana heya wa _  
_Ai to yoberu kiga shiteiru _  
_Kotoba mo iranakute _  
_Omoide ga yawaraide _  
_Yasuragi nante shiranai kedo _  
_Ichiban sokoni chikai bashode nemuritai dake _  
_Anata no sobani iru _  
_Yuki ga furu _  
_Shizukana Lullaby Sotto yoru wo uzumete _  
_Kanashii kotowa shiritakunaino _  
_Dakara zutto utatteite _  
_Yoakega kurumade _  
_Zutto kono mama_


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach ~ T Kubo  
Miyu and Haruki ~ Jyuushirou's parents.  
Saki ~ Jyuushirou's one year younger sister  
Izumi ~ Shunsui's mother.  
Sayuri ~ Jyuushirou's youngest sister.

* * *

A day at the park 

It was an autumn day and the sun was shining a bit.  
Jyuushirou and Retsu both studied the entire weekend and Miyu send them out for some fresh air Sunday afternoon.  
They decided to visit the park with the little ones, Saki and Shunsui.  
Izumi was in bed with a cold and they had a hard time dragging Shunsui away from her side.  
Nanao was in her stroller with a book while Sayuri walked with Saki.  
As expected many heads turned.  
The group made a very colorful picture.  
Jyuushirou with his silver hair and warm smile, Retsu with her shoulder length ebony hair and shy smile, Saki who made many people's heads turn with her dark hair and sharp green eyes that contrasted with the black of her hair.  
Then there was Sayuri who was a mini female version of her brother only with black hair.  
Shunsui caught much attention as well with his dark brown curls dancing around his face, framing it like a halo.  
Many who saw Nanao thought she was a perfect blend of her parents, Jyuushirou's frown and her mother's indigo eyes and dark hair.

They settled under a shady maple tree with a picnic basket.  
"food!" Shunsui sighed happy. "Saki nee made me starve today"  
"You had a bowl of porridge" The older girl defended and pulled his ear. "Don't complain"  
"But...but..."  
"Nothing" Saki finished his sentence and gave him an apple. "Eat this and if you'd run around less like a horse, you wouldn't be hungry all the time"  
"Mum says I am a bear, not a horse"  
"Well then I make from a bear, a horse" Saki replied sweetly and pulled his curls teasing.  
"Jyuu nii, Saki nee is abusing me"  
The eldest boy eyed his sister and cousin amused. "Maybe she IS right, Shun..."  
"Everyone is cruel! The whole world is against me!" The kyouraku prince feigned a few tears.  
Nanao scowled at him and threw one of her plush animals to his head. "Shun Shun is loud"  
"Nanao, that's not nice. Say sorry" Unohana scolded the child.  
"but mommy, he is noisy"  
Jyuushirou picked up the child and cuddled her. "He is indeed, princess. Maybe we should let him sit with his finger on his mouth?"  
Nanao nodded.  
Shunsui pouted again and went to sulk with his favorite bear.  
His sulking didn't last long though and he suggested to play war. "I will be a soldier one day" he told Nanao.  
"Your mother will have a heart attack" Jyuushirou commented. "You are her only child"  
"But then I can protect her" Shunsui complained.  
"Martial arts?" Saki suggested.  
"It is a good option then you get rid of your energy" Jyuushirou nodded.  
Shunsui stuck his tongue out to his cousins and started chasing Nanao. "I am a bear and you are a sheep! raarrr!"  
Nanao squealed and ran away.


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach ~ T Kubo  
Miyu and Haruki ~ Jyuushirou's parents.  
Saki ~ Jyuushirou's one year younger sister  
Izumi ~ Shunsui's mother.  
Sayuri ~ Jyuushirou's youngest sister.

* * *

Everything went its normal way at the family with their usual quarrels.  
The start of March, 3 years after Retsu and Nanao moved in with the Ukitake family, there was a grad event.  
The anniversary party hosted by the Ukitake family in honor of Miyu and Haruki's wedding anniversary.  
It started all normal with the fussing of the girls what to wear except for Retsu.  
She simply took out a light blue dress with a wide skirt and thin straps.  
Jyuushirou wrapped his arms around her waist. "It will look amazing on you but I won't like it if other boys stare at you"  
Retsu laughed softly and blushed. "I only like one young man and won't even look at others..." She moaned as Jyuushirou started kissing her jaw and neck while slipping his hands under her shirt.  
She gently got out of his embrace just to face him and kissed him sweetly.  
Jyuushirou gently guided her to her bed and went to sit with her on his lap without breaking the passionate kiss.  
When they had to let go for air, he started kissing her throat and went down. "I love you" he mumbled.  
"I love you too" She moaned as his tongue went between her breasts. "We should get ready though"  
With a last passionate kiss she got up and went to the bathroom. "You can share with me though" she called sweetly.  
He stared in disbelief first and blushed but his hormones got the better of him.  
Very quickly he undressed and joined his girlfriend in the shower.  
There they continued their make-out session and jyuushirou gathered the courage to slip his fingers between her legs.  
"Jyuushirou, I want you" Retsu moaned.  
"I want you too, my queen but I want our first time to unite to be special, not hurried in the bathroom"  
Tears got into her eyes and she hugged him tightly. "I love you so much"  
"Do you want to meet me in the garden house tonight?" He whispered.  
She nodded.  
He kissed her tenderly and brought her to her second crescendo in the bathroom.  
When they finally got out of the bathroom, jyuushirou had to go to his own room to get dressed.  
Before he left the room, he took Retsu's wrist and started kissing and sucking on her pulse making her moan and protest at the same time.  
"This way all guys will know, you are mine"

Shunsui was chasing Nanao trying to make her wear her shoes. "Please doll?"  
She shook her head. "Daddy will wear them for me"  
"Your parents are busy" He replied.  
"and you are annoying" Nanao hit him on his hands with her fan.  
Shunsui yelped in pain and the child stormed away.  
Saki caught her. "slipped through your uncle Shun his fingers again?"  
She scowled. "annoying"  
Her aunt cuddled her and took the shoes subtly from Shunsui. "Will you wear them with me? Then we can find your dad"  
Nanao obediently went to sit on Saki's desk while her aunt put on her socks and shoes for her.  
Jyuushirou had decided that Nanao would have a smaller version of Retsu's dress and she wore it with a white long sleeved shirt.  
Saki brought her to jyuushirou's room.  
Retsu was also there trying to wear jyuushirou's tie for him while he made choking noises.  
"Pull tighter, sis" Saki grinned.  
Jyuushirou turned paler than his hair and the girls got cramps from laughter.  
"What are you girls doing to my grandson?" Lady Akemi questioned amused.  
"I need to do his tie but he is acting as if I am choking him" Retsu replied serenely.  
"You girls get downstairs while I help Jyuushirou"  
"Yes granny" Saki and Retsu replied and took Nanao with them.

Jyuushirou obediently let his grandmother help him with his tie.  
"You and Retsu have grown closer"  
Jyuushirou's cheeks tinted pink. "I really love her"  
"enough the marry her?" The old lady questioned.  
The boy blushed. "I bought her a promise ring and I intended on giving it to her tonight because I couldn't afford an engagement ring yet"  
His grandmother nodded and stared at her hands. "If you had an engagement ring you'd ask her?"  
"Yes" Jyuushirou replied without hesitation. "It would allow me to acknowledge Nanao too"  
Akemi took a fine golden ring with a pearl stone on it as heart of a lotus flower from her finger and put it in Jyuushirou's hands. "This was mine, your grandfather bought it for me and now I give it to you"  
Jyuushirou hugged his grandmother tightly and put it in his pocket. "Tonight I will ask her"  
"Good luck, son" Akemi smiled tenderly.


	6. Chapter 6

Bleach ~ T Kubo  
Miyu and Haruki ~ Jyuushirou's parents.  
Saki ~ Jyuushirou's one year younger sister  
Izumi ~ Shunsui's mother.  
Sayuri ~ Jyuushirou's youngest sister.

* * *

Shunsui walked whistling with his hands in his pockets not aware of anything.  
"Shunsui Jirou Kyouraku!" The kids heard Miyu call exasperated. "What in the seven seas are you wearing!"  
"It's pink, mummy" Sayuri giggled and clapped in her hands.  
"What's wrong, auntie?" Shunsui asked confused. "Do you need anything?"  
"I put the black smoking for you with the white shirt!"  
Understanding dawned upon the boy's face. "oh but I am not going to a funeral, it's a party..."  
"Yes but pink..."  
"The color of cherry blossom is pink, auntie dearest" He kissed her cheek and walked away.  
"Sayuri ran to her cousin and took his hand. "Pink is very pretty"  
Shunsui laughed and ruffled her hair. "Thanks for agreeing, Yu-chan"

Miyu joined her husband again and nodded friendly at all the guests.  
She rather went to keep an eye on her kids but it was her duty as hostess.  
From her eye corner she saw Retsu fussing over Shunsui whose tie was upside down.  
She smiled tenderly. Retsu was like her very own daughter and recognized herself back as teenager.  
Her son and nephew on the other hand were a hand full.  
"What are you looking at, dearest?" Haruki asked tenderly and kissed her temple.  
"the kids" she replied. "We better keep an eye on Jyuushirou and Shunsui. Those identical smiles make all alarms in me go off"  
"Don't worry" Haruki smiled. "They will behave. they are 13 and 17 now"  
Miyu kept quiet. Her husband was mostly at work and when he was home, the boys played angels.  
Haruki gave her a quick kiss. "They are just boys besides, we were young once too"  
"That is the exact problem" his wife mumbled. Her eldest son just had to inherit his father's mischievous side.

"What are you two whispering?" Retsu questioned sweetly while holding Nanao's hand.  
Both boys gulped. "Nothing, nothing at all" they chorused.  
"Retsu nee, you look lovely" Shunsui complimented her while smiling as if he were the holy spirit itself.  
"Thank you" she nodded. "But that is off the subject if I am not mistaking..."  
Jyuushirou sweated. He needed to get out of this before she had his head too. "Retsu, can I have this dance please?"  
He bowed for her as a real gentleman and kissed her hand.  
"Of course, I'd be honored" she replied as taught and curtsied.

Jyuushirou led her to a secluded space on a distance from Shunsui yet close enough so he could communicate with his partner in crime through his eyes.  
"You look lovely" He complimented Retsu as he danced with her.  
"thank you" She smiled. "That doesn't take my suspicion away though."  
"Suspicion about what?" He looked at her her wide eyed with those innocent green eyes.  
"Jyuushirou Ukitake, I am not fooled by that look" his girlfriend scolded amused.  
He took a step back as the dance ended. "I am completely innocent"  
Unohana simply laughed and took him back to the party. "You stay by my side, that way I know you and Shunsui can't plot"  
"My dear, what are you talking about?" He brought his mouth close to her ear. "our event before the party left you floating I suppose"  
Unohana blushed and looked away. "Just stay here"  
"Shunsui and I are completely innocent" Jyuushirou tried again.  
"innocent and you two boys don't go together"  
The teenagers turned around and saw yamamoto sensei.  
Unohana bowed. "welcome sensei"  
"hmmm" he replied. "the boys are plotting you think?"

Jyuushirou used that opportunity to slip away to shunsui.  
"got things ready?"  
"Nearly" his younger cousin replied hushed.  
Jyuushirou grinned and scooped his daughter up. "Can I have a kiss?"  
She shook her head.  
"eh?" he looked startled. She always gave him kisses when he took her in his arms. "Why is that, beauty?"  
"trouble" She replied and pushed her glasses up.  
"Did shunsui cause any trouble, sweetie?" her dad questioned amused.  
"both of you"  
He flushed red. "wh..what do you m..mean?"  
Nanao wriggled. "down"  
Jyuushirou put her down with a sigh. "where are you going, princess?"  
"mummy" she scowled and stormed away.  
He looked defeated. 'temperamental little thing" Shunsui grinned. "She is a little beauty though"  
Jyuushirou scowled. "She is a just a child"  
"overprotective daddy" Shunsui teased. "Everything is set for the big surprise"  
"good job" jyuushirou grinned. "now it's just waiting for the cake ginrei has to cut..."  
"It's Kuchiki-sama for you" His grandmother scolded as she passed by "and what's with him anyways?"  
Jyuushirou and Shunsui shared a look. "nothing, nothing at all" they replied in chorus.  
Their grandmother narrowed her eyes in suspicion but kept quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

Bleach ~ T Kubo  
Miyu and Haruki ~ Jyuushirou's parents.  
Saki ~ Jyuushirou's one year younger sister  
Izumi ~ Shunsui's mother.  
Sayuri ~ Jyuushirou's youngest sister.

* * *

It was time for the district Commissioner who happened to be Kuchiki Ginrei to cut one of the honor cakes.  
Miyu gave Haruki's hand a light squeeze.  
The Ukitake clan was often looked down on and even scorned because of the scandals so this party was able to create an opportunity for Haruki to hold the Ukitake name in honor...  
It WAS able to create an opportunity but of course with 5 sons the Ukitake clan could never turn the WAS an opportunity into the deed opportunity itself.  
Everyone surrounded the table where Kuchiki and his clan sat at.  
The soft murmurs of appreciation that the Ukitake clan could still do something honorable.  
Kazuki shared a subtle scornful look with his wife as he heard the comments.  
All the gossiping and trying to be better than others in wealth was nothing for him.  
He tried to teach Shunsui that too and he had no complains, his son was turning out quite a young man.  
He looked at his son and shunsui flashed him a wide grin he knew all too well from his wife. A bit worried he wondered what his son was up to.  
Haruki's eyes wandered to his 6 kids and his bonus daughters.  
Retsu was smiling tenderly and listening to something Nanao said and his other girls were all standing proudly.  
His sons and nephew caused him to worry a bit though.  
The triplets Akio, Daiki and hayate from 11 were wearing identical grins.  
Their dark hair was tied back with a hair tie and they looked impeccable except for the grins.  
Jyuushirou and Shunsui were as usual inseparable. He wondered why they hooked their pinks.  
The cousins shared identical grins that predicted nothing good at all.

_**flashback: **  
_  
"Mr Hachi, there is a slight problem with the cake my parents need to cut, one of the colors is leaking" Jyuushirou gave the large man a concerned smile and his eyes wide in innocence.  
"That's quite a problem, young man" Hachi sweat dropped. "I will be right there, I need to place the cake of Kuchiki-sama on the counter for Tessai to pick up.  
"Don't worry old man, I will help out" Shunsui smiled innocently.  
"thank you, Shunsui-sama"  
"don't worry" Shunsui waved it away.  
Hachi left with Jyuushirou and shunsui grinned victorious as he stalked towards the cake of Kuchiki.  
Luckily, the surface wasn't smooth yet and the gelatine layer was not put either so no one would notice that something was put in it.  
Quickly he slipped the dragon teeth, that were curved up in a smile, into the cake with the teeth facing the person who cuts the cake.  
He snickered at the thought of Kuchiki's face.  
Quickly he stepped away when he heard approaching footsteps.

**end of the flashback **

"juu, it can happen any moment now" Shunsui nudged his best friend.  
Ginrei lit the candles with a proud smile.  
"fve, four, three, two, one..." Jyuushirou counted slowly. "boom!"  
"Happy halloween" Shunsui snickered as the cake exploded in ginrei's face and the dragon teeth a.k.a small firework bombs exploded and left the dragon mouth with a wide toothless smile.  
Haruki turned to the boys.  
"Oh shit, better start running" Shunsui mumbled and grabbed Jyuushirou's hand.  
Akio motioned that he had it all covered.  
Daiki pretended to call the guards to stop his brother and cousin but in reality he snapped pictures of Byakuya's gaping expression and Ginrei's red face that contracted strongly with the white cream of the cake.


End file.
